Sonic Adventure: A New Evil
by Kumori Drowned
Summary: Two beings from an alien race arrive on Earth, aiming to rebuild it to their own image, but when a legendary blue hero that their entire race knows the name of interferes with their plans, anything can happen. Sides are chosen and new allies and rivals are made. Format loosely based on the gameplays of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2.


1. Comet in the Sky

War is certainly inevitable during times of separation and disagreement. Yet, in a planet that is always in war with other nearby planets, this was never a problem. Though the planet Nava had been nicknamed "The War Planet" by various races, Nava was actually a peaceful planet to reside in. There was never a feeling of separation or disagreement within the Black Chaos race and if there ever was, it was resolved in a peaceful manner.

That is, until the day came where the race was forced to use violence to bring down a single Black Chaos; one who saw himself higher than even the Nava Twelve who ruled the planet.

A crowd was forming around the landing strip of the city of Dakrul as the Black Chaos army escorted the only Black Chaos to ever attempt rising against the Nava Twelve.

Kazu the Hedgehog shifted his glance to his spectators, hating each and every one of them more and more as they stared at him in shame and disbelief.

"Keep on moving," the guard next to him ordered. He was a crocodile, clad in black, obsidian-like armor with boots and gloves made out of the same material. A helmet was on his head with black lenses that completely covered his eyes. "Do I have to tighten the hand cuffs you have on so you'll understand?"

Kazu let out a small growl; the large, sharp cuffs that held his hands behind his back were already boring into his skin.

"You don't have to do anything, Captain," he said, "except set me free so I can perfect this world."

"You call destroying the major city of Nava 'perfecting'?" The soldier said. "Maybe you need to get tried for having an illness instead of murder."

"That was not murder. In order to make good, there has to be sacrifices."

"Sacrifices or not, it is still considered murder under the watchful eyes of the Twelve." By then, the two had arrived at the ship designated for departure to Anta, the jail planet of the Black Chaoses.

The two Black Chaoses boarded the ship, which already had several troops marching inside, guarding every possible exit that the criminal could attempt to use. The guard who escorted Kazu into the ship placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed him into a nearby chair.

"Now sit still until we arrive to your new home. I'm sure you'll find 'perfection' there."

Kazu rolled his eyes, noticing the sarcasm in the guard's voice. After a few minutes of silence, the ship began rising from the ground, beginning it's path to Anta. Kazu watched in a nearby screen Nava growing farther and farther away from them until it was merely a red speck in the black space around them. The ship filled with silence for a few moments until one of the soldiers spoke.

"Sir," Kazu looked up and saw a cobra in the same armor as the captain walk up to the captain who was still watching him closely. "we have a situation."

"What is it, Corporal?" Before the captain could react, the corporal unsheathed his sword and slashed him across the chest. The rest of the crew turned as they heard a loud thud and saw the captain on the floor, their once ally over his body.

"He's on Kazu's side!" One of the soldiers pointed out a little too late. The ones closest to the delinquents pulled out their guns and fired towards the soldier. The cobra spun his blade, making contact with all the bullets made of pure energy and sending them bouncing back towards their owners. Five other soldiers ran towards him, unsheathing their own swords as they all engaged in the fight against the traitor.

"Grab Kazu!" The captain ordered as he clenched onto his wound. The last four remaining soldiers quickly pulled out their guns and ran towards the hedgehog who merely smirked.

Kazu jumped on top of the chair, jumping over his hands so that they would no longer be behind his back. One of the soldiers shot at the hedgehog who easily dodged the bullets. On the last shot, Kazu lifted his arms, the bullet piercing through the center of the cuff and destroying them.

With his hands free, Kazu lunged for the Black Chaos that attempted to shoot him down, sending him crashing onto the ground with a single punch. The soldier's gun flew out of his hands and Kazu caught it in time to counter all the bullets that were fired at him with his own. Kazu turned around, eyeing the soldiers slowly closing in on him.

"This is almost one-sided," Kazu muttered with a grin. The hedgehog jumped before the group could shoot, knocking down two of the five soldiers with a kick. He grabbed their two guns and threw them at the last two, distracting them and giving him time to shoot them down with his own gun. He turned, seeing his cobra partner finishing off the last few troops.

"Decent work, Senka." The hedgehog commented.

The cobra pulled off their helmet, revealing that the solider was a female. "It was almost too easy." She stated.

Kazu eyed the crocodile captain standing up at the corner of his eye. "Go change the coordinates of the ship while I have a little talk with the captain."

Senka nodded and walked towards the control panel of the ship as Kazu walked up to the captain.

"You'll just get caught again when you arrive at Nava," the captain managed to say. "There's no way you'll escape."

The hedgehog crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm not going back to Nava, Captain. I plan to spread my ideas on a planet more worthy of a change than a filthy war planet."

"Wh-What?" The captain stammered.

"It was my plan from the very start. I destroyed the city of Lakdros in order to grab your attention. I let myself be caught because I knew that would be the only way to get out of Nava and that's why I had Senka infiltrate your army. With her brilliant combat and piloting skills, my escape would be inevitable." Kazu turned around, glancing at the ship's screen. "Nava is a planet beyond repair. My influence will be of better use elsewhere."

The captain glanced up at the screen, seeing a blue planet and the word 'Earth' below the rotating image. "That planet…that's where Akio hid one of the—"

"I'm glad you know that, Captain. With it in my hands, I will be able to rid Earth of its impurities and my influence will create it into the utopia I always dreamed of."

The captain winced because of his injury and because of Kazu's words. "Your influence…will just bring destruction to that planet…they certainly don't need you there…or anywhere else."

Kazu's eyes flashed with anger but they quickly replaced with his usual calm, careless look. "You just don't understand the good I'm trying to spread and you probably never will," The Black Chaos turned around and pointed his gun towards the soldier. "That's why you won't live to see how my utopia will strive."

Months rolled by after Kazu had escaped his punishment and life on Earth continued on normally; even in the bustling city of Station Square, well, as normal as it could be. With a mad scientist terrorizing the city from time to time and a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog saving the it from his threats, other cities would certainly not see this as 'normal city life'. Yet the event that occurred on this particular day was still seen as unusual by the citizens of this city, and especially for the blue hedgehog that had seen and experienced it all.

It all started with the most stressing thing in adult life: traffic. Sonic the Hedgehog let out a frustrated sigh as he crossed his arms on his chest, one of his feet impatiently tapping against the floor of the G.U.N. vehicle he was riding in. Sonic never once thought that he would ever be slowed down by traffic and now that he was stuck in it, he knew he never wanted to experience this tedious and painfully lengthy way of transportation ever again.

"I could've been there by now you know." Sonic mumbled loudly as he slouched on the leather car seats. "You guys could've just called me instead of putting me in this slow car and in this even slower traffic."

"We apologize," the GUN agent driving the vehicle answered as he peered at the hedgehog through the rearview mirror. "but the Commander wanted us to escort you to the base ourselves. We believe we've discovered something very crucial about the Chaos Emeralds."

The blue hedgehog scoffed. "You guys finding something about the Chaos Emeralds? I found their potential in just minutes during a fight with Eggman!"

"If you could just let me explain to you the situation…" Sonic rolled his eyes as the agent continued talking. He knew this was just another false alarm by the Guardian Units of Nations. He had learned from previous events that the littlest things intrigued them, especially when the subject was not from their world.

_GUN agents sure like to overreact. _Sonic thought before a flash of light from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sonic turned towards the window, noticing the night sky filled with small strips of light falling towards the earth.

"Woah, what is that?" Sonic wondered out loud.

The agent glanced at the light show outside of the car. "That's a meteor shower. The news said there was going to be one tonight. Now are you paying attention to what I'm saying?"

Sonic ignored his question, staring at the meteor shower in awe. He watched as one, slightly larger object, went out of course, zooming towards the city. Though Sonic expected the meteor to grow smaller, it did the exact opposite.

"I don't think that's part of the meteor shower!" Sonic pushed the car door open, ignoring the shouts of the GUN agent and ran out. The people who were also stuck in traffic had gotten out of their cars as well, noticing the giant ball of fire plummeting towards them and seeing potential danger written all over it. Sonic jumped on top of a nearby car before the swarm of people could topple him over. The object could be clearly seen now. The two small wings on each side were the only parts of the ship that were on fire. The rest of the body seemed intact.

"Guess this is my chance to try this out." The hedgehog pulled out a blue Chaos Emerald and jumped towards the nose of the ship. He extended his hands towards the ship as his Chaos Emerald glowed brightly. "Chaos Control!" In a flash of white light, both the hedgehog and the falling ship disappeared.

Sonic landed with a thud in a field a few miles away from Station Square, the ship landing a few feet away from him. The blue hedgehog slowly stood up only to fall back on to the ground, his energy drained by the Chaos Control he had just done.

"How does Shadow do it?" He asked himself with a chuckle. Sonic slowly stood up again, regaining some of his energy back and looked at the burning ship in front of him. "Where did this come from?" Before he could get close to investigate, the ship exploded, it's crackling fire causing the hedgehog to reel back in surprise. He winced, the smoke coming out of the destroyed ship distorting his vision. He managed to notice two figures stepping out of the explosion but could not tell what they were.

"So," the first figure began, "this is Earth."

Sonic narrowed his eyes as the smoke slowly cleared, revealing a male hedgehog and a female cobra walking out of the ship's ruins. The black-furred hedgehog had six short quills, two on either side of the back of his head and two in the center. He wore dark gray gloves, a large red X on the back of each one and simple black cuffs. His knee-high boots were of the same color and also had an X on the tip of each one. A line of light gray fur crossed his left red eye as if a sharp blade had slashed him.

His cobra partner had the same colored eyes and had black scales with tan colored scales the same shade as her muzzle that ran down the center of her body to the tip of her tail. She wore simple white gloves with cuffs that had a black and yellow zigzag pattern. Her boots were of the same design as her hedgehog partner except the cuffs had the same pattern as the cuffs of her gloves.

The black hedgehog eyed Sonic, immediately recognizing him. "Sonic the Hedgehog," he spoke, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

"I am Kazu of the Black Chaos race." The black hedgehog answered.

"I'm Senka," the cobra answered. "I am also a Black Chaos."

"Black Chaos?" Sonic repeated.

"You probably have never heard of us," Kazu said, "but no matter. You will learn more about us when we cleanse this world of filth and take it under our wing."

"I never liked the word cleansing," Sonic said with a frown. "Usually it comes with sacrifices."

"Well of course. I plan to rid this planet of all its dirt and then rebuild it into a utopia with only good people that I will handpick myself."

"And killing is your idea to create a utopia? You're just as part of this 'filth' you talk about as the people you want to kill!"

Kazu's eyes narrowed. "You should be siding with me of all people. You who fights to rid the universe of evil."

The blue hedgehog grinned. "And that's what I intend to do right now!" He quickly curled himself into his ball form and shot himself towards the Black Chaos. Kazu easily dodged, kicking the hedgehog in midair and sending him crashing into the ground.

"I don't have time to play around with you, hedgehog." Kazu lifted one of his hands up as dark purple Chaos surrounded it. "Chaos Control!" He shouted and in a flash of light, the two Black Chaoses disappeared.

Sonic stood up from the recent attack and looked in the direction where Kazu and Senka were. "I didn't see a Chaos Emerald on him! Those 'Black Chaoses' are definitely up to no good and I need to stop them before they begin their plan…but I need to find out what exactly they are…and I know just who might have that answer!" With that, Sonic quickly turned and ran off towards a certain friend's workshop.


End file.
